Space Case 12: The Mysterious Space Man
The Mysterious Space Man is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-second episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. Summary The rangers come across Cosmos, and he's not messing around. Meanwhile, the Tracker Of Space and Time hunts them down... Featured Planet: Overspace Plot The Star Chaser cuts through the universe at light speed. They are singing tunes to Rocky's favorite Earth hits, and being goofy all around. Even Mirra is getting in on the fun. They are on their way to distress signal coordinates. "We gonna take their money?" Comet asks "No Comet we don't do that anymore we help people?" Rocky says "It's a distress signal, someone's in distress so we're gonna help em." Mirra says. They come up on the destination, and find Destructor's burned body. They pick him up once Mirra realizes who he is. They bring him aboard and demand answers. They want to know who got him. He explains that it was Cosmos, and uses the energy he stored in a suicide bomb attempt. Rocky is able to kick him out of the ship, leaving him to explode in the vacuum of space. The rangers are a little jarred, as Destructor was known for his unbeatable armor, and "Cosmos" destroyed him in one hit. Rocky reminds them that they defeated Rygor, and his Power Shard, but no one pays him any attention. Meanwhile, Cosmos is seen on the planet Wero, the former home of the Power Shard. The Brain Shard in his head leads him to the planet, only for him to be disappointed. The Brain Shard begins to put him in intense pain. It punishes him for being late to Wero. "ERAHHH! The Brain Shard tells me I'm too late! But that's impossible! Who else could have known where the Shards were?" Cosmos exposits. Soon enough, the Shard tells him about Rocky. It deduced that he was the last one to touch the Shard. Cosmos flies away to find him. "I must not let this 'Rocky' use the Power Shard! He could destroy the universe!" As he streaks by, a mysterious figure watches him through solar flare. He begins to follow him, but from another plane of existence. Mirra watches the Stars again. Rocky sees this and walks out to her. They play hooky for a bit until Mirra reveals what she wants. She says Chaos will definitely go after the other Shards, and they are the only ones who have the inside track to stopping him. Rocky is reluctant, but Mirra is able to convince him. The next day, Rose is mesmerized by something following the Star Chaser. "What are you looking at Rose?" Mirra asks "There's are a green light just moving really, really fast. It's soo colorful!" Rose responds. Mirra looks out and sees the face of Cosmos. He frown with intense burning anger. Mirra realizes "That's no light! That's a man!" At once, Cosmos speeds onto the Ship. He easily walks right through the 4. Rocky listens to his music as Cosmos walks up to him. Cosmos pulls him out of his seat and demands "WHERE IS THE POWER SHARD?!" "I don't have it! We gave it away!" "LIAR! YOU DON'T KNOW ITS FULL POWER! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO US!" ''Cosmos' eye light up green, something he had not done yet. "I SWEAR MAN WE DON'T HAVE IT!" Rocky begins to panic, but Zader hits Cosmos with a chair. Cosmos look with an glare of disgust. "YOU DARE STRIKE ME? COSMOS? YOU DARE STRIKE THE BEARER OF THE 'BRAIN SHARD?" Cosmos attacks him and begins to charge up his Brain Shard. Mirra hears his boast and realizes what they have on hand. She carries Rose to him and she puts Cosmos to sleep. The mysterious figure sees all of this. Meanwhile, the Chasers find the Brain Shard in Cosmos' forehead. They panic as now they are targets again, but Mirra sees this as a way to fight off Chaos. The team completely restrains Cosmos, to the point he can't move. Mirra commands Rose to wake him up again. and Cosmos is awoken. "Mhm, where am I?" He asks. The rangers threaten him with answers, but a different Cosmos from before pops up. This Cosmos is much kinder, and his eyes are normal. He gets along well with Rose and Zader. Rocky notices this and asks about the Brain Shard. "My Brain Shard, ahh yes. I've had it in my head for all my life. It grants me many powers. But above all, it's given me the knowledge of all the Destiny Shards. Or as they were prior to my creation." "Prior to your creation?" Comet asks "Yes. The Brain Shard is usually of Infinite Knowledge. But my creator, U.L.S.A.R of Earth, did not have a proper understanding of it, and locked its powers out through magic. I went to Wero, and the Power Shard was gone." So you do know. Where are the others?" Mirra asks of him. "The others, They are-" Suddenly rift in the universe is opened, and Cosmos is silenced. He is pulled into the Rift by the Mysterious Figure. He walks out and reveals himself. "NO ONE shall ever know about the location of the Spirit Shard." "AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Mirra infuriated, lunges at the Figure. She phases right through him and is pinned to the Ship roof. "I am the Tracker of Space and Time. I make sure the balance of Power in the Universe is not shifted too much to the side of Order, or Chaos, per command of Master Mayhem and Mistress Harmony. By engaging in the criminal known as 'Cosmos' you have been sentenced to death" He closes the rift, and grows to Megazord size. The rangers create the Star Chase Megazord. They try to slice and dice the TRacker with the Star Chase Finish, but the Tracker is more powerful that, and destroys the Saber. He immobilizes the Zord and draws them into a void, through the same type of rift he sent Cosmos through. The Tracker has taken the Chasers, into Overspace... Debuts *The Tracker Of Space Of Time *Master Mayhem and Mistress Harmony *Overspace Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: Warlock #9 *Star Log 19: Woah! Home Of The Magician (Choushinger Counterpart) *Mission 50: The Golden God (Cosmos Scenes) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase